Oh Boy, Double Trouble
by ProfessorKit
Summary: A young woman on her own living in California meets a young man, well two young men that is; twins! But they hold a secret and she knows it. Befriending these men may have been double the trouble than she asked for. What will happen? What kind of trouble is there?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble: **

**I do not own Transformers. I do own Arisa.**

**Chapter One**

"Why would you move all the way there when there's nothing there for you?!" demands a brunette.

Grabbing my last few bags, I turn to look at her. "How do you know that? So what if I have no family out there; I don't care. I want away from this boring state. California sounds like the best place right now."

My best friend and I have been friends since middle school. We even went to the same college going into the same major. I took side courses for another major of my own which upset her when she found out. After college, we got an apartment together and I worked for a business company as an accountant.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! I could have gone with you!"

Stopping at the door of our apartment, I stare at her. "Do me a favor and stop trying to control my life. I am sick and tired of it-"  
"I'm not controlling your life. I'm trying to get you to see the logic in this! There's nothing out there for you! What happens if you're raped or an earthquake happens?"

I think my eyebrow is twitching. Is it twitching because it sure feels like it?

"I can't worry about being raped or earthquakes okay! I could be raped anywhere so it doesn't matter where I go. And you know what; I don't care if it's earthquakes because I have a job out there, that's what I have in California. I have a life away from you and you're controlling ways! You may not realize it but the little things you tell me indicate you are controlling. I can't live like that and you can't control my life. You see, it's my life not yours. So good bye."

I turn and leave the apartment with what courage and energy I can muster up. It's hard leaving like this but had I told her the real reason why my mother and I went out to California, she would have tried to stop me.

Placing the last few bags in my car, I look up at the apartment to find the door shut wondering what the heck am I doing but then I realize it's for the best. From there, I drive off into the sunset.

~Three Years Later~

Numbers. Numbers. More numbers. When will they end?

"Arisa?" Looking up from my accounting book I find my boss standing in front of me. "You girly need to go home. You've done more than enough work and it's already dark out."

Looking out the window I find her words are true. Darn, I wanted to be home before dark. Going out in the dark still frightens me for no real reason. Wait! It's not knowing what's out there is frightening.

"Do you want a ride home girly?" asks my boss Angelica. She is about twenty five years older than me and has two full grown children who are in college. Smiling, I begin putting my book and papers away.

"Thanks Angelica, but I should be fine walking home." The black hair woman smiles at me sweetly, "Alright girly. You take care of yourself you hear me."

Grabbing my jacket and purse, I put them on and walk out of the office locking it. "I understand. I'll text you when I get home."

Angelica walks me out of the store.

"I'll be waiting for that text. Make sure to grab something to eat on your way home."

On cue my stomach makes a grumbling noise. Embarrassed, I run a hand through my red locks. "That might be a good idea. I will stop at the library… shoot I must be tired. I meant store. I'll stop there on my way home."

Angelica looks amused and shoes me away before finishing closing up the store.

I look at the store and am very happy I made this choice to move here three years ago. Angelica had just fired her last accountant for stealing money from the business and was looking for help. Apparently my mother and Angelica are good friends so my mother brought me out here for an interview. And that's how I ended up working at Angelica's clothing store.

The clothing store is not like the stores in a mall. Everything here is designer made and expensive. I love it though since I basically get a discount on anything I buy. Heck, Angelica even lets me pick something out once in a while that's free from the store when they get more than they need. Oh and there are times she has me go out and spend a day wearing an outfit that just came in to help bring in more customers. Those are great times because I get to keep the outfits.

Smiling, I turn and begin walking down the street remembering I need to stop at the grocery store.

While walking, I become on edge whenever I pass an alley always making sure to quickly walk by them. Alleys are just plain out scary at night since anyone could be hiding there. Stupid dark always frightening me.

Coming up to a crosswalk, I wait for the sign to tell me to walk before making my way across quickly. Living in a big city takes a lot to get used to but after a while I find it quite enjoyable especially when I can walk everywhere and not spend money on gas to drive to everywhere.

I push open the doors to my favorite corner grocery store. It has everything I would ever need food wise. Right next door to it is a Bath, Body, and Beyond store. I love that store, it has some of the best stuff.

Enough of me just blabbering away, I'm here on a mission and the mission is food! Yes food! That delicious food that fills one up so we may continue to live our lives to the fullest.

With a simple basket, I walk around tossing items into my basket whether it's canned or boxed, cold, or even fresh; it all goes in the basket. No I am not randomly picking up stuff rather I am carefully selecting things I would eat. Turns out I don't get much besides a box of cereal, a carton of milk, fresh cheese, and the fixings so I can make a BLT sandwich.

Walking up to the front desk, I run into someone while going around a corner.

"Sorry." Says a man at the same time as I do.

The guy is really tall, about over six feet. He has blonde hair like those surfer guys whose hair is bleach blonde because they are always in the sun surfing. Man he looks like he could be a model. I wonder if he is, if so that is so cool!

The guy walks away as if he was searching for something which he probably is. I watch him for a few minutes before finishing my way up to the front check out aisle.

As I'm depositing my things, a strange figure walks in. This guy is wearing all black and has a baggy sweatshirt on. He seems very weird in my book especially the way he walks but oh well, that's life. You see people who you categorize as weird without actually meeting them.

The cashier brings me back to reality. "That will be $35.42 miss." Smiling, I pull out a debit card and swipe it. Tucking the card away, I quickly type in the pin and grab my bag as well as accept the receipt. As soon as I take one step toward the door, a gun goes off in the middle of the store.

The man at the cashier ducks behind his register and motions me over. I duck and make my way over there.

"Miss, do you have a phone?" I nod my head. "Good, can you call 911?"

Deciding to be quick about his in case whoever is shooting, I pull out my smartphone and dial 911.

"_Hello, what is your emergency?"_

I watch as the man I thought was weird walk down an aisle yelling at people to shut up and stay down. In a quiet voice, I tell the woman, "I'm at Greg's Grocery store in San Francisco. There is a man who is shooting in the store. I don't know if anyone is hurt but he's yelling a lot."

"_Hold on ma'am, help is on the way."_

I hang up on her knowing that is all I need to hear. Heck, I'm not going to stay on the phone.

Peering around the corner of the aisle, I see a familiar patch of hair; it's that blonde model guy! Wait, what is he doing? He's walking toward the guy with the gun.

The weird guy, because I can't figure out what else to call him, points the gun at the model guy. "S-stop right there or I'll s-shoot!"

The model guy stops walking once he's directly in front of the weird man about twenty feet away. "Put the gun down." Then he dares and takes a step forward.

"I said stop walking!" His hand begins shaking.

Model guy takes a few more steps, "Put the gun down."

"I said stop!" Then the trigger goes off, a bullet flies through the air and hits the model man on the right side of his chest. The blonde's hand touches where he was shot only to find blood on it as he falls to the ground.

At the same time police officers come storming through the store's doors while the weird man stands there unsure what he just did.

I take that chance and run over to the model guy. Tearing my scarf off, I press it to his wound praying it'll help slow down the bleeding. An officer comes over and calls for an ambulance.

I'm not sure what happens, but in no time an ambulance comes and paramedics are carrying the model man out by a stretcher while I stand there.

Somehow the man points at me from the stretcher, well stretches his hand to me. A paramedic looks at me, "Can you come with us? He seems to know you."

Quickly nodding my head, I jump in the back of the ambulance with them as they fly down the street. Once at the hospital, they take him out while I follow and stand there.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I noticed you came in with the ambulance." States a nurse.

I look at a blonde nurse wearing pink scrubs. "Yes I did. I'm unsure what to do now."

She smiles at me sweetly, "First off, I think it would be a good idea to get you changed." I look down at what I'm wearing and notice I have blood on my clothes and dry blood on my hands. "Oh, that may be a good idea."

"Do you want to borrow something or do you need someone to drive you home to change?" asks the woman.

Standing there, I quickly come to a decision, "Can I borrow something for now? I can call a friend to bring me something else to wear."

And that's how I end up wearing some of the hospitals white scrubs while sitting in a waiting room. Now I just need to contact my boss and ask her to bring me a set of clothes while I wait for the man to come out of surgery. I still don't know who model man is and why I am here. Why am I here?

**What did you think? What do you think will happen next? Can you figure out who this guy is? :) Leave a review and the next chapter will be up in a week! Or I will try ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Page **10** of **10**

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble:**

**Shout out to Leonixon to helping me out a lot with this chapter! :) And a shout out to Sunstreaker's Squishy for helping me out with names! :) Thank you both and everyone else.**

**I'm also sorry about not posting this earlier. I know I told a few of you I would have this posted within a day or two but due to some unexpected things in life, I have been delayed.**

**Also, I do not own Transformers. I only own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**

**Chapter Two**

A dark hair woman comes walking into the lobby of the hospital wearing a long black trench coat with a big purse on her shoulder. The woman is carrying shopping bags in her hands. She stands at the entry and looks around. Spotting the red head, she quickly walks over to her.

"Arisa, when I meant go home, I didn't mean make a trip to the hospital first."

The red head known as Arisa puts her phone down to stand and give her boss who happens to be a good friend a hug. "Thank you for coming out here. And this was by pure accident."

The older woman smiles, "I know. Here are some clothes I got brought you from the store. Now go change, I can't stand seeing you wear those clothes."

Arisa laughs, "Alrighty but these are pretty comfortable clothes." She takes the bag leaving her boss laughing.

After changing into a pair of gray dress pants with a three quarter sleeve button up black blouse, Arisa exits the bathroom carrying a new jacket. Having clean clothes on feels better especially when it's something Arisa is used to. She didn't mind wearing scrub like clothes but they just weren't her.

Angelica looks up at Arisa and states, "Now you look like my accountant rather than a nurse."

The red head gives a cheeky grin, "And here I thought I could get away with being a nurse." Her boss walks over to Arisa gives her a hug while laughing. "Now girly, tell me what happened?"

Sitting down, Arisa tells her boss everything from the time she left to what she saw at the store. By the time she has finished her story, the younger woman sits straight up from slouching in her seat tired. "I forgot my groceries at the store!"

A few people walking by chuckle at the read head. Next to Arisa, Angelica is chuckling. "Good thing I stopped and bought you something to eat right?"

The tan woman pulls out a white box from a grocery bag and hands it to her friend as well as employee. She pulls out a bottle of water knowing how the red head prefers drinking water over pop or juice.

Arisa opens the box to find a bowl of cheddar broccoli soup with a big chunk of bread. "You're the best Angie!" Licking her lips, Arisa grabs the spoon and digs into the food with good manners.

While eating her late supper, Arisa talks with her boss about work and anything else that comes up in their conversation.

Not long after Arisa finished eating, the nurse who provided her with a fresh set of clothes walks over to her.

"Your friend has just gotten out of surgery. You are welcome to go see him."

The chestnut redhead says good bye to her boss before following the nurse upstairs and through the quiet halls to a room.

Outside the room, the nurse states, "Visiting hours were over three hours ago but we are making an acceptation. Go on ahead but try not to keep him from getting rest." From there, the woman walks away.

Opening the door quietly, Arisa walks in not sure if she should just turn around and come back later. Inside, there is little light but enough that it they will not bother the man.

On the hospital bed hooked to machines is none other than the man she considers to be a model. His hair is messy as his skin is pale. She spots gauze and bandage around his chest where he was shot.

Quietly as to not disturb the man who appears to be sleeping, she walks around the bed and sits in the chair that was placed next to the bed.

At the sound of someone walking, the blonde man slowly opens his eyes and turns his head toward the sound. He finds the woman who he ran into at the store.

She looks at him startled, afraid she might have woken him. "I'm sorry; I hope I did not wake you up."

The model man gives a weak smile, his entire body feeling like lead. "No, you're fine."

Relaxing, Arisa smiles, "That's good. How are you feeling?" She pauses then quickly states, "Don't answer that, it was a stupid question."

The blonde chuckles lightly, "Does it look like I'm alright?"

Smiling sheepishly, Arisa says, "That definitely was a stupid question; sorry. But what you did was very brave. Thank you. However, I am curious, why did you do it?"

The guy turns his head so he can stare at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he replies, "I didn't think it would hurt that bad."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, maybe sting a little. I'm not exactly supposed to be human."

The woman eyes him wondering if maybe he hit his head when he fell from the shot or if he really is telling the truth. Not sure which it is, she asks, "What do you mean you're not supposed to be human? Are you saying you are an alien from outer space?"

Silence reins over them both causing Arisa to wonder if the guy accidentally fell asleep. Just as she decides she should leave, the blonde states, "I'm supposed to be a giant robot from another fragging planet."

Now really curious, she asks, "If you are supposed to be a giant robot from another planet, then why are you on Earth as a human?"

Growing annoyed, he states, "I don't know! I went through the ground bridge. Something must have happened because I woke up on this planet as a human!"

Knowing that letting him get angry would definitely would get her kicked out, Arisa decides to try and calm down, "You need to calm down unless you want the nurses to come in to poke and probe at you while they kick me out."

Turning his head, the blonde looks at the chestnut hair woman with his light honey eyes and asks, "Will they really do that?"

Grinning, the woman with slight color to her skin so she does not look so pale replies, "I know they will kick me out for making your blood pressure go up especially right after you just got out of surgery."

The blonde cracks a grin, "If that happens I would have no one to talk to!"

Shaking her head, Arisa can't help but smile too. "At least I got to see how you're doing." She pauses only to realize something, "I don't even know your name. I'm Arisa Grey."

He looks at her, "That's a weird designation. Mine is Sideswipe."

She eyes him weird, "And you say my name is weird. So I'm guessing you don't have a human name…That really means you are from space!"

Sideswipe gives her a cheeky grin the best he can in his state. "Yeah-" he yawns and closes his eyes.

Arisa stands, slipping her jacket on. "You are tired. I'll let you get some rest."

"Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone," begs the blonde who looks utterly afraid to be alone in a hospital.

"I have tomorrow off so I promise to come back then. And no one is going to hurt you. They locked the guy up that shot you so don't worry about him." On that note, she leaves the hospital making note of the room number and returns home.

**~Time Skip~**

After the woman had left, Sideswipe had nothing to do but sleep. It turned out that sleep was exactly what he needed. He slept into late morning.

Opening his eyes, a bright light basically blinds him. After quickly shutting them, he slowly opens them and adjusts to the light. Looking to his left, he finds the curtains on the windows open to let the sunlight in.

Everything about being human is so strange.

At the sound of the door opening, Sides turns his head slowly. The woman from last night, who now knows her name as Arisa, walks through the door with a basket in her arm.

Curious, he asks, "What is that?"

Grinning like a kid almost, Arisa proudly states, "It's a gift basket, well a get well gift basket. I thought you might like it."

She places it on the table that the nurses had his food on earlier. There are balloons attached to the basket. He sees small boxes and a fuzzy brown thing. Using his good arm, Sideswipe pulls the brown fuzzy object out of the basket by its arm to find out it is soft. "What is this?"

"It's a teddy bear. It was so cute; I thought you might like it. I could have got you the small one but that's more for kids and since you're not a kid, I got you the big one. They had an enormous one but I decided that was a no go."

He notes that she is talking faster than normal and excited. Ignoring her fast motor skills, the blonde smiles at the object labeled a teddy bear and sets it next to him before pulling a box out.

Arisa states, "Those are chocolate chip cookies. There's a box of chocolate covered raisins I thought you might like to try."

Sides reads the labels on the two small boxes to find Arisa was correct. He pulls out an envelope and finds a get well card. "Thanks."

Arisa grins and pulls out a folder from her brief case he didn't realize she had. "No problem. So I was talking to the nurse and they want me to fill out your paperwork. So I told them the story how you don't remember who you are and they handed me a wallet. Did you know you had a wallet?"

Digging into the brief case, the woman pulls out a red leather wallet. Standing up, she hands it to the blonde who looks through it. "Apparently the picture ID says your name is Simon Smith and that you're twenty-eight years old."

Sides sits there and stares at the picture of him. "That's not right. I'm from Cybertron not Earth nor am I a human."

Sitting in her chair again, the woman pulls out some paperwork. "Which leads me to this; they looked up your name and literally found no records or any trace that you ever existed. So basically your story about being an alien makes more sense to me." A pen and calculator pulled out sets the woman to start working.

"Huh, I wonder how that happened. So what am I supposed to do, stay here until I'm healed?"

Arisa types numbers into her calculator, "No. You'll probably stay here until tomorrow however someone will need to sign your release papers so you can leave the hospital."

The blonde looks at her with his eyes and grins, "Will you sign them?"

"Of course I am. After all, you don't have anywhere to go and no one else to do it, so of course I'm going to sign the release papers and let you stay at my place. I have an extra bedroom."

"So you're basically going to help me, sign these papers, and take me home with you?"

She looks up at the blonde, "When you put it that way, it sounds really weird especially when you throw in the fact that I don't know you."

He looks at her, the teddy bear still sitting next to him, and asks, "How do you know I'm not a murder who will kill you in your sleep?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Really? Would a murder stand up in a store and try to stop a shooter from hurting anyone? I trust you enough to know you will not kill me in my sleep so top worrying about it."

Sideswipe has no clue what is with this human femme but he likes her for the fact that she trusts him. Not a lot of people trust him or his brother for that fact. Maybe they can be friends or are they already friends?

**I am so sorry about not updating again. I have decided it will either be every week or every other week. If I do not update between those time lines, it's due to something that happened in life.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews and etc. I originally was going to make the man Sunstreaker but then someone said something that made me think which lead me to this and to ideas for another chapter. **

**Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

_**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

After a few days in the hospital, the blond man was finally released from the hospital with the assistance of his new friend, Arisa. The chestnut hair woman turned out to be very patient when it came to Sideswipe walking slowly. Apparently she has no big deal with that.

"Tell me you aren't making me walk all the way to your pad," complains the model like man.

It had been decided that Arisa would allow Sideswipe, aka Simon Smith, to stay in one of her two empty bedrooms. Someone has to make sure the man takes his medicine and goes to his doctor appointments… well and make sure he doesn't overdo it too.

Arisa rolls her eyes, "Your doctor would probably use me as a test subject if I even attempted to make you do such a thing. No, I am driving you to my apartment where we will take the elevator up to my floor. I usually take the stairs because its fun but I know better with you."

Exiting the building, the duo walks across the parking lot to a pale blue car that is a 2014 Jaguar. She uses a button to unlock the doors and opens hers before settling into the driver seat. Sideswipe opens his door and gets in.

Once both are buckled up, Arisa pulls out of the parking lot releasing a breath.

The blonde man notices the breath and asks, "Something wrong?"

"I hate hospitals. My father died in one when I was about five years old. My grandmother passed away last year from cancer in a hospital. Plus, I hate the way it smells in hospitals. I'm just glad to finally get away from there."

Sideswipe nods his head in agreement.

The ride through the busy streets is quiet. No one speaks mainly due to the fact that the blonde hair an in the passenger seat dozes off early on in the ride.

"Sideswipe!"

Sitting on the couch is the blonde man I took in. I watch as he slouches on the gray couch trying to hide. Does he really think I 'm stupid? I can see him right there and no it is not an illusion. Slowly walking around the couch barefoot, I look at him, arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh hey Arisa! What's up?"

Seriously; is he seriously trying to play the innocent victim? Oh he should know better than that by now. I mean it's been two weeks now and he's recovering great. Heck, I bought him a phone so while I'm at work, I can check up on him.

"Sideswipe, why did you eat the last salad? You know I eat them for lunch when I'm at work."

He rubs the best of his head. "I was hungry and there was nothing else to eat."

That's his excuse? Seriously? "You know what; starve the rest of the day! I'm going to head to work. Then when dinner time rolls around my boss and I are going to eat out while you sit here with nothing to eat. I was going to bring you dinner."

From there I walk towards the dining room round table. Sitting on the glass top table is my jacket and brief case. Slipping into my black three inch dress heels, I put my coat on and tie the belt. As I grab my brief case of paperwork I work on at night, Sideswipe gets off the couch. He walks slowly towards me with a pout.

"Come on Arisa, you can't let me starve. Please? I promise not to eat the last salad again."

Sighing, I stagger toward the door and pick my purse up, "Fine. Chinese?"

The model like man grins, eyes twinkling. "You're the best! Thanks Arisa!"

Rolling my eyes, I give him a smile before leaving. I mean honestly, who can resist the puppy dog eyes. He was making puppy dog eyes right? I would assume so since he was begging and he only gives me that look with his eyes when he begs.

Morning flies by as if it was made of wind. Lunch comes and goes as well as the afternoon. The clothing store closed a good many hours before but still having one woman working; Arisa.

Here boss left earlier leaving the store to Arisa. Angelica promised her accountant that she will meet her and Simon at their apartment for dinner thus leaving her Chinese order behind.

It was Friday thus why Chinese dinner was in order. A tradition that started with Angelica and Arisa was they would either go out to eat or bring food to one of their apartments every Friday night. Now it includes Simon with the two women.

Arisa finishes her work and orders the Chinese to be delivered to her apartment. It would be easier for her to do it that way having left money out when she visited at lunch time mainly to bring Simon a sub to eat. He wasn't kidding when there was nothing else to eat but a salad.

Now as a gentle mist begins to fall from the dark sky, the red head woman bundles up and leaves the shop with her work for the night. It was late and not many are out as the rain begins to pick up leaving Arisa to walk home being very cautious. Days like this the woman wishes she drove to work instead of walking but if she hurries, she should be fine; right?

A light fog rises from the ground making the conditions even worse or worse for Arisa's nerves. She walks even faster past dark alleys that appear like darker than normal if that is possible.

While passing a very ominous looking alley, a figure clad in black pops out of the alley. Without notice, the man covers the woman's mouth with one hand and drags her into the alley with the other. No one was around causing Arisa to panic and begin kicking the man dragging her into danger. Her mind is swirling with all the possibilities of what can happen leading her to decide that getting away as soon as possible is what she needs to do. Was this man going to rape her? Was he going to kidnap her from the city then rape her or drug her? Was she going to die? Was she going to be beaten to death?

Kicking and biting does not affect the man. Once a way from the street, he slams the woman against a brick building behind a dumpster so no one can see them; not that they could with this weather. His hand is on her throat squeezing hard enough to cause the tan woman in front of him to have trouble breathing.

"Where is he!?" demands the man in black attire.

Still panicking, Arisa kicks the man where the sun doesn't shine. The man losses his grip on Arisa enough for her to get lose. She goes to run, head throbbing when she twists her ankle from wearing heeled dress shoes. The man comes up behind her and drags her back covering her mouth again.

Arisa soon finds herself back against the wall with the same hand around her throat. She can barely breathe but that does not matter to the man. The only difference this time was how close the man was to her and how he was preventing her from really moving around.

Clearly angry, the man asks, well demands again, "Where is he? Where is my brother?"

"I don't know your brother-"

He squeezes harder causing the female to gasp and wiggle trying to get away so she can breathe normally.

"Don't lie to me! I heard you talking to him on the phone this afternoon! Where is my bother Sideswipe!?"

Realization hits Arisa hard. She had heard from Sideswipe how brutal his twin Sunstreaker can be but never did she imagine she would experience it firsthand. On the other hand, she found Sideswipe's brother but with her current position, it was not time to rejoice.

"Where is he!"

He squeezes harder around her neck causing her to barely say, "Sunstreaker."

At the sound of his name, Sunstreaker drops the woman leaving her gasping for air as he takes a few steps away from her.

"How the frag do you know my name!"

Rubbing her neck carefully, Arisa looks at him with her emerald eyes with a faint smile, "Because Sideswipe told me stories about you. I never thought we would meet like this."

The man stands there shocked while the woman coughs a bit and finishes catching her breath. He cannot believe that his brother told this woman stories about them. Sideswipe must really trust this woman if he told her about him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were looking for Sideswipe until you said his name. He's staying at my apartment because he got himself shot. So I took him in because he had nowhere to go."

"I don't believe a word you say. I want to see him right now."

Sighing, the woman slowly stands hissing when standing on her twisted ankle. Kicking her shoes off, she slowly begins walking, heels in one hand. "Then let's catch a cab. I refuse to walk in this condition no thanks to you."

Sunstreaker follows Arisa out of the alley with no indication of helping her. He watches as she walks to the edge of the sidewalk and wave. Soon a yellow taxi pulls up. She opens the back door, "Let's go."

With both in the vehicle, the taxi takes off. What would have been a good ten minute walk turned out to be a fifteen minute ride due to heavy traffic at rush hour. Finally at the apartments, Arisa pays before walking toward the front door.

Inside, Sunstreaker follows the female wondering what state his brother really is in. Was he safe? Was he sick? Was he really injured, shot like this woman said he was? Or was this woman lying?

After reaching the tenth floor of the apartment building, Arisa limbs toward the door that has the numbers 497. Taking a key out, she unlocks the door.

Two people jump off the couch and race over to the door. Angelica looks at the state of her employee, "What the hell happened to you? Who did this?"

Dropping her items in a pile on the floor, the green eye female jabs a thumb to the man behind her. "That would be him. Sides, meet your brother. Sunstreaker, here's your brother."

Sideswipe looks at the man dressed in faded blue jeans with a black hoodie on drenched in rain. "Sunny!" Closing the gap, Sides hugs his twin. Happiness fills his heart while a weight is lifted from his shoulders. He feels his twin wrap his arms around him in the same embrace.

Angelica looks at the two brothers hugging with a smile. "At least you found him." Turning to her friend's daughter, she frowns. "Did he seriously do this to you?"

Arisa nods her head, "He dragged me in an alley and basically squeezed my throat. I tried to get away but twisted my ankle. Then he demanded again where his brother Sideswipe was. When he said that, I automatically knew who he was. And the rest is history."

"Well it doesn't look like it's just your ankle. You have bruises forming around your neck already. Sit down, I'll get some ice."

Arisa limbs toward the couch where she props her right ankle on a pillow. Looking at the two still standing in the hallway, Arisa hollers at them, "Sides! Get your brother in here!"

The twins enter the apartment. Sides loans his brother some clothes before sending him off to shower. They spend the evening eating Chinese and talking. Angelica leaves two hours later. By midnight, Arisa is dead exhausted and hurting.

"I'm not sure about you two, but I am heading to bed. Sides, show your brother to the other room. He can use that."

From there, the red head woman carefully walks down the hall leaving the two men. She stops half way and states, "By the way, it was nice meeting you Sunny!" Entering her bedroom, the woman smiles when she hears the other twin yelling about how she shouldn't call him that. She collapses in bed exhausted from the day's work and excitement.

* * *

**Well that is a wrap! It's not much. I'm sorry about not having this up but I was packing and moving. Then I had so many other things to do once I moved like switching car insurance and getting my license switch. Then I attended a few parties with a few friends I met down here a few years ago. So again, I apologize for not getting this up.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

**Thank you all for reading. What's your favorite kind of chocolate or candy? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Recovering from a twisted ankle was quick; it was the bruises that took a while. Of course I held a grudge against Sideswipe's brother because it was totally unnecessary for him to treat me like that. Heck, I dragged both men to work with me because I did not trust Sunstreaker. I enjoy calling him Sunny from time to time but that's only because his name is a mouthful. Turns out Angelica needed help at the shop. Now the two men have a job.

"Samuel!" calls out the store's owner.

The blonde man with short blonde hair stops putting clothes on the shelves to turn around. He finds his boss walking over with boxes on a trolley.

"New shipment has arrived. Put them on the empty shelves you cleared out earlier." With that, Angelica drops the boxes and moves toward the back of the store.

Sighing, the man known as Samuel Smith, aka Sunstreaker, turns to finish his job before attempting another. Angelica had found out about his perfectionists and assigned him to putting clothing on shelves and hangers since he would do it perfectly. Simon, aka Sideswipe, is assigned as a door greeter since he is so happy and friendly appearing with that dashing smile of his.

Peeking out from the back, a certain red head female begins making her way silently to the front of the store.

"Arisa! You're alive!" exclaims Simon who gives her a hug.

Wiggling out of Simon's arms, Arisa scolds him, "Simon! I'm trying to sneak out for lunch-"

A voice behind her asks, "Didn't Angelica make it a rule that you can't leave without someone after what happened?"

Of course Samuel is referring to what he did to her. Ever since then, Angelica became extremely worried about Arisa and refuses to send her out into the streets without at least one other person just because of how useless she was in that last attack.

"Samuel, I'm just going down the street to Subway. I will be fine plus that was your fault. You could have just confronted me and kindly asked if I knew Simon or not without being violent."

Simon looks at his brother then the red head. Behind the trio a voice states, "I think you three need to get out of the store and take the afternoon off."

They turn and look at the blonde woman who has her arms crossed over her chest. She looks very imitating with her long hair in a high pony tail with black pants and white dress blouse tucked in. To make it worse, she is wearing three inch high heels giving her more height.

Arisa protests at the same time as Samuel.

"I still have paperwork to do!"

"The boxes need to be unpacked!"

The blonde woman raises an eyebrow at the two, "Arisa, I know you can do the paperwork you have at home but you are so far ahead that I want you to take a break. You do way too much for your job. I'm giving you the rest of today off and the next week."

Turning to Simon, she states, "And you've done enough too. It's only been a few weeks since you started working here, but you have done more than I could. The place is perfectly organized and clean. It's not going to hurt you to take a week off. As for your brother, he looks like he could use a break from being a door greeter."

Arisa stares at her boss in disbelief. Did she really just been given a week off due to being a workaholic. "Well shoot me down; I literally just got kicked from doing work. I never get kicked out from working."

Grabbing their items, the trio takes off from the store. Arisa takes the lead walking down the street a good four blocks before realizing something. The twins stop behind her, overshadowing her by a good foot. She is only five foot one inch but the twins are at least six foot one inch.

Grumbling, Sunny questions the female rudely, "Why have we stopped?"

"The subway was two blocks away from the store not four..." Spinning on the heels of her flats, Arisa begins walking toward the store. After two blocks, she stops in front of a shop that would have been subway. "It was here."

The trio reads the sign: _Candy Land_

Sideswipe asks, "What's Candy Land?"

"It's originally a child's game but by the looks of it, it's a candy shop…I wonder what kind of chocolate they have."

Ignoring her two housemates, she opens the door. A blast of cool air mixed with sweet scents welcomes the three. All around, mountains of candy of all sorts sit. There are giant jawbreakers, enormous gummy bears in all sorts of colors and flavors. There are Lego shape candies and every flavor of skittles. Then there are-

"Chocolate!" Arisa makes a beeline for the chocolate section leaving the two men behind to stare at her bewilder.

Arisa examines the many flavors of chocolate and is very happy when she finds different flavors of dark chocolate.

Sunstreaker comes up behind and studies the chocolate sculpture of a tree with interest. "This is art?"

Arisa shrugs, "It is a type of art, sculpting that is. So I guess sculpting chocolate is. But I think another type of art is the many delicious flavors of chocolate. If you guys want anything, go ahead and get it."

The twins wander around the store for a good hour. By the time they meet up with Arisa, they have bags of gummy bears, skittles, caramels, M&Ms, and other candies. Arisa stares at the bags, "Are you sure you guys can eat all of that?"

She places her few chocolates on the counter with a few truffles and chocolate filled with cream. The twins put their bags on the counter with hers, Sideswipe having three times as many bags compared to his brother who has one. Arisa begins to wonder if entering this shop or saying get whatever they want will come back to bite her.

* * *

Lying on the gray couch is none other than one of the blonde model like twins. He is sound asleep on a red pillow. The apartment wall with the television on it was painted red while the other walls were a soft pale gray when Arisa leased it. She decided to make red the accent color in the room even though she kind of hates red.

In the kitchen, the Arisa is preparing to make supper while the other twin is out on the small balcony they have.

Placing the homemade pizza in the oven, the female walks out into the living room. Taking the soft red fuzzy throw blanket off the back of the couch, she covers Sideswipe up with it. She knows it's him because he tends to take a nap around dinner time if not right before dinner every day. The reason is due to the fact he is recovering still. After all, getting shot takes a lot out of a person.

Opening the screen door, the green eyed woman steps out onto the balcony where she is greeted with the heat of San Francisco. Sitting in a chair hunched over a sketch book with pencils is Sunstreaker.

About a week ago, he found her just sketching randomly in the sketch book and asked for one. Arisa gladly handed her sketch book over with the many blank pages. Why waste money when there are so many blank pages as it is.

Looking up, Sunstreaker sees who it is before returning to his drawing. Deciding not to disturb him, Arisa takes a seat in the other black chair with green cushions. She always loved black and green, something about those colors going well together.

The silence lasts for a few minutes before the one twin speaks.

"How did it happen? How did Sideswipe get shot? And how did you two meet? None of it adds up. All he said was he got shot and you took him in."

Looking at the city from this height, one can see a lot of buildings and parks. In the distance is the ocean which makes it all the better.

"I was shopping for food at a store having gotten off work late. I bumped into him there. Just as I paid for my groceries, this idiot came in and started shooting at the ceiling. I called for help since he couldn't see me. Sideswipe decided to play the hero and tried to make the guy put the gun down. The guy was nervous, easy to tell by how he was shaking while holding the gun. He pulled the trigger by accident I believe. It shot Sideswipe in the side. I knew some basic field work so I rushed over to him and used a scarf trying to slow the bleeding down so he didn't bleed to death before help came. An ambulance was called and he wanted me to come with so I did. Basically after that, I visited him every day he was in the hospital. From there, he needed someone to stay with while recovering so I offered up my place, well more like told him he's staying with me with no room to argue."

Sunstreaker stares at the woman in disbelief. His brother doesn't just trust anyone; it takes a long time for either of them to trust someone. He wonders if it had to do with the fact that the woman sitting in front of him helped save his life and offered him a place to call home while recovering.

Arisa looks at the other twin wondering what is going through his head. Smiling, she tells him, "There's a reason why I let him stay here you know."

This catches his attention.

"While he was in the hospital, your brother introduced himself as Sideswipe not Simon Smith and he was from another planet. The nurses found a wallet on Sides with a driver's license calling him Simon Smith. They couldn't find any record of him thus giving more proof to him being from a different universe or planet. Someone had to help keep his secret so I took on the responsibility. I saved his life yes, but helping someone with a secret like this is even more important."

Sunstreaker stares at the woman in shock. His brother told her that they're from a different planet. Well shoot that proves that Sideswipe must really trust him. But does that mean he should trust her as well? If she knew, why didn't she say something earlier? Maybe she was afraid he would hurt her again.

Arisa stands and wipes dust particles off her brown dress. "The point is I really don't expect you to or your brother to feel like you owe me something. I do things because I want to not because I want someone to owe me. Well, I'm going to head in and finish up supper."

Sunstreaker watches the slightly tan woman walk back inside. She saved his brother's life. She took Sides in. She took both of them in especially after what he did to her. Not just that, but she helped them get a job and adapt to this planet. And she does not want anything in return?

How can someone be so kind to do all of these things and not want something in return? Is it even possible for someone to be that kind and not want anything in return? It seems so hard to believe considering the twins have been in a war where no one helps them without wanting something in return.

Maybe there is a reason why Sides trusts this woman; maybe that reason is due to her act of kindness that flows off of her.

* * *

**Well here's to another chapter done! Cheers! **

**Thank you everyone for you reviews and for reading this story. If you answered chapter three's question, thank you! I kind of used your answers in the story. :)**

**Again, thank you for reading and reviewing etc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now for this chapter's question: What do you like to do at the beach?**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

_**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Part 1**

"Arisa! I'm bored!"

At the dining room table, the woman sitting there working on her laptop looks up. She finds one of the twins who she knows is Sideswipe hanging over the edge of the couch's arm. He looks at her with his blue eyes through a mess of blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Sides, but I really don't know what to do to help with your boredom. I'm currently reviewing some work I have yet to turn in-"

A cold voice states from the other end of the couch, "You're not supposed to be working."

She sighs, "I'm sorry but I'm a workaholic. If I don't have anything else to do then I will work from home too."

Both twins look at her with the same thought going through their mind: Arisa really needs a new hobby.

Sideswipe, draped over the couch's arm sighs loudly, "It's so boring here! Can we go somewhere please?! I want to go anywhere rather than stay inside!"

"For once, I agree with stupid over here-"

"HEY!"

"We need to get out of this apartment. It's been two days and we haven't done anything."

Arisa clicks on her laptop before closing it. Leaning back in her chair, she looks at the two men sitting on the couch even though it's the back of the couch.

"Well we could go shopping or go for a drive. There are the many parks around here and cafes. We could also go to the beach or walk along the shore line."

Sideswipe lifts his head up, "What's the beach?"

Grinning, the woman looks at the cheerful twin with a smile, "It's basically a strip of sand along the ocean, water. It's pretty fun. People wear swimsuits or swim trunks and head down there. There's a lot one can do. One can build castles out of sand or go swimming in the water. There's also playing sports or looking for sea shells."

The brothers look at each other; one with a goofy smile on his face while the other nods his head. Sides sits up straight, his wound healing pretty quickly which is odd since it should take a bit longer. "The beach!"

The woman stands up out of her and stretches, arms together above her head. "That's fine. For now, let's go shopping for any and all beach items we need. You two need swim trunks and I need a new swimsuit. We can go tomorrow so we have the entire day."

* * *

The two hour drive consisting of 112 miles is dreadfully boring. They are headed to a beach in Monterey. Every summer, Arisa visits the beach with her boss and with her mother when she comes to visit. It's one of her favorite beaches.

The twins are constantly bored while Arisa drives. She eventually turned the radio on and stopped half way through the drive to let the boys, well men, out to walk around and stretch.

She ended up stopping in a rest area. The twins began walking around until Arisa pulled out a Frisbee that she brought with them. For a while, the three play in the grass with the Frisbee. Maybe tiring them out just a little will help. After all, they did go shopping late the night before.

After the stop, the trio piled back in the vehicle. The last half of the trip, Sideswipe ended up falling asleep against the window while looking out it. His twin does not fall asleep rather he sits quietly in the passenger seat watching everything fly by.

Around noon, the pale blue 2014 Jaguar car pulls up into a parking space. In front of them is a vast pool of water known as the ocean. Many people are already there, but it does not faze Arisa.

Unbuckling, the red head turns around to look in the back seat. Sideswipe is sitting behind the passenger seat sound asleep. She shakes his knee gently, "Wake up Sides!"

After a few tries, she finally gets through to him. The blonde slowly comes to a bit disoriented. After remembering where he was and understanding why they were stopped, he climbs out of the vehicle slowly.

Together, the twins help Arisa carry their bags and coolers down the many steps to the beach. There, warm sand greets them with the gentle sound of waves crashing. A slight cool breeze from the ocean rustles their clothes.

They find a nice spot not too far from the ocean but far away enough from it that they won't get hit by high tide. Arisa begins unpacking their goodies first starting with their beach mats and towels. She bought bamboo mats thinking it would be better than bringing a load of beach towels with them. And she was correct. Two bamboo mats is more than enough space for the three of them to sit or lie on.

The serious twin helps out by placing the huge umbrella in the ground so they have so shelter from the blazing sun whose goal is to burn everyone.

Standing at the edge of the coolers, Arisa looks at the ocean and takes in the salty scent it gives off as well as allows the soft waves calm her.

Turning around, she finds the twins both eating a sandwich and drinking a pop. But what she found a bit strange was the fact that they were watching her. Maybe they were watching her because they never seen this side of her or because they never seen this femme truly admire something or even be this relaxed. Maybe it's something else?

Shrugging off the feeling from being watched, Arisa joins the two by sitting in between them and grabbing herself something to eat. Turkey and ham lunch meat on wheat bread with American cheese sure tasted good. Add some lettuce and tomatoes with cucumbers, and it's a feast. And that's exactly what her sandwich was. It always makes her feel better when she eats a healthy sandwich.

Sides looks at her weird having just a plain turkey sandwich on wheat bread. He tried to get her to buy white bread but to no avail, he is stuck with wheat bread. At first he didn't like the taste of wheat bread, but now, it's beginning to grow on him. Hey, Arisa said it was healthier and better for him than white bread so he dropped the issue.

"What now?" asks the blonde with long hair.

His counterpart looks at the woman too but not with a cheerful smile like his twin.

The green eyed woman grins, "Well there are a lot of things we can do. There's building a sand castle or playing in the waves or even playing with the Frisbee again or a beach ball. Take your pick?"

Sides says, "Beach ball."

His twin looks at his brother and rolls his eyes. "What are sand castles?"

"It's basically a castle, like the ones I showed you in the photos I took when I visited Germany. The only difference is you use damp sand to make them and it's only the outside we are making so no rooms since that would be hard."

Getting up, she pulls out some buckets and shovels. "We use these to make the sand castle."

After applying some sun block so they don't burn, well so Arisa doesn't burn since she's the red head, they head off to an empty spot to play in the sand.

* * *

**Well that was a bit short but fear not, there's more to the beach part! Yes, that's right, there's another part! I didn't want to write this huge long chapter because those usually burn me out then I can't write and I love writing this story so I'm breaking it into parts. :)**

**Well now I need to give credit where it belongs and say a few things.**

**NineTails: Thank you for your review. I am really glad you are enjoying this story so far. I must say, you have won the longest review reward even though there isn't one. Credit goes to you for mentioning the beach in Monterey. The description of what you do at the beach there sounded perfect that I had to use it. Thank you. :-)**

**Rurikuro: First off, that's bit of a tongue twister name but a cool one too. Thank you for your review. Credit goes to you even though I only mentioned the beach ball. Fear not, it shall be used in the next chapter! Thank you!**

**DarkshadowXsunny-side: Thank you for your review. And great job noticing how I use the answers. Brownie points! Credit goes to you for the sand castle idea! Thank you for the review! :D**

**Leonixon: Thank you for you review and support throughout this entire story! You're awesome!**

**Miz Lil Pitbull: I haven't forgot about you or the ideas you sent me. They will come up much later. But on another note, thank you for the review and supporting me. :)**

**Dragon of Yin and Yang: Thank you for you review and support too. :D**

**Bluefeather4299: Thank you for your review! I love your questions! Thank you for them and now you shall get your answer! The reason why I made Sunny brutal, the way he is, is due to the fact that he is worried about his brother. Having been raised in Kaon and part a former gladiator (if I got this information, someone please correct me!), one would think that he has a hard time trusting anyone because of the way they treat his brother and him or the way they refuse to trust them. He's unsure whether or not to trust Arisa. He will become less brutal in the story. But thank you for the review and questions!**

**On that note, thank you everyone who has ever read, or clicked to follow or favorite this story or me!**

**Also, I love getting reviews and hearing what you all have to say! If you have questions, ask away!**

**As for my new question per chapter, I'm sad to say, I will not have one this chapter. Since it is a two maybe three part chapter, there will not be one, but I would love to hear about your beach experiences or things you like to do at the beach! For example: I love listening to the sound of the waves and playing in the waves; it's so calming and relaxing.**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story! Until next time!**

**~Kit~**


End file.
